narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Narodziny Naruto (tom)
Narodziny Naruto (ナルトの出生, Naruto no Shusshō) jest 53. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 495 "Atak ciemnej strony Naruto" (闇ナルト撃破!!, Yami Naruto Gekiha!!) left|thumb|159px|Rozdział 495. Killer B agradeceu à Naruto por tentar salvar Motoi. Naruto Uzumaki e Killer B começam a fazer rimas, e parecem ter se tornado amigos. Assim, Killer B agora decidiu ajudar Naruto em seu treinamento e vai voltar com ele para a Cachoeira da Verdade. Lá, Naruto está em uma pedra, e coloca novamente o seu "eu" do mal. Naruto sorri e diz que este lugar reflete o interior do seu coração. Ele deve agora se concentrar em algo específico, ele deve aparecer neste mundo. Naruto fecha os olhos e as mãos se focando na imagem de seu autógrafo. right|thumb|159px|Sekret świątyni. ste parece claramente irritado e tenta convencer Naruto de que ele não pode acreditar nos outros habitantes de sua vila. Naruto pode ser influenciado, mas não como este e, apesar de sua imagem, que divide o mundo e agora já não parece entender. Agora, ele atacou Naruto com desespero, mas que acaba com um abraço e Naruto agradeceu ao seu "eu" por tudo que ele fez. Em seguida, o Naruto interior é dissolvido, e o Naruto real proclama o seu triunfo. Killer B diz-lhe que era muito cedo para comemorar e diz que vai ajudar Naruto a controlar a Kyūbi. Killer B pede para Naruto acompanhá-lo, atravessando a cachoeira, seguidos de Yamato. Então, do outro lado da cachoeira, é revelado uma grande caverna em que Naruto agora irá lutar contra a Kyūbi. Rozdział 496 "Ponowne spotkanie z Demonem" (再会九尾!!, Saikai Kyūbi!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto kontra Dziewięcioogoniasty. Killer B prowadzi Naruto i Yamato do tajnego pomieszczenia wewnątrz świątyni, gdzie lisi demon będzie przechowywany w przypadku jego ucieczki. Gdy Naruto uwalnia lisia z jego pieczęci, B mówi chłopakowi, że musi korzystać z własnej czakry do wyciągnięcia czakry demona. Rozdział 497 "Dziewięcioogoniasty kontra Naruto" (九尾VSナルト!!, Kyūbi Bāsasu Naruto!!) right|thumb|159px|Pierwsze wystąpienie Kushiny. A Nove-Caudas ataca Naruto com a sua Bola da Besta com Cauda, a qual B bloqueia utilizando a última parte restante do poder do Oito-Caudas que ele poderia manifestar dentro de Naruto. Aproveitando toda essa situação como uma distração, Naruto ativa o Modo Sábio e ataca a raposa. Após a combinação de alguns clones das sombras e um ataque de rasenshuriken na besta com cauda, a Nove-Caudas fica vulnerável e Naruto começa a puxar o seu chakra. O ódio da Nove-Caudas então começa a infiltrar-se no chakra, fazendo com que Naruto fosse consumido pelo rancor da raposa. Quando Naruto estava prestes a sucumbir ao ódio da Nove-Caudas, Kushina Uzumaki aparece. Rozdział 498 "Rude włosy mojej mamy" (母ちゃんの赤い髪, Kaa-Chan no Akai Kami) left|thumb|159px|Naruto spotyka swoją matkę. Quando Naruto encontra a sua mãe, em seu subconsciente, ele a princípio pensa que ela seria a verdadeira forma da Nove-Caudas, o que faz Kushina furiosamente penalizar fisicamente Naruto com um soco em sua cabeça. Ela então pede desculpas a Naruto pelo seu pavio curto e expressa a sua esperança de que Naruto não tenha herdado isso dela. Compreendendo tudo o que foi dito, quando Naruto percebe quem Kushina era, ele a abraça e chora de alegria, neutralizando o ódio da Nove-Caudas com a sua alegria exorbitante. A Nove-Caudas então fica atônita quando reconhece o chakra de Kushina quando ela a restringe com as suas Correntes de Selamento Adamantinas. Naruto então deseja saber como Kushina e o seu pai se conheceram, fazendo Kushina timidamente atender ao desejo do seu filho. Após contar a sua história, Kushina diz para Naruto que o amava, mais para a sua surpresa do que para a sua alegria, e quando ela em tom de brincadeira pergunta a Naruto sobre qual era o produto entre o "Relâmpago Amarelo" e o "Habanero Vermelho de Sangue Ardente", ele orgulhosamente responde que ele era o "Hokage Laranja de Konoha". Rozdział 499 "Nowa pieczęć" (新たなる封印!!, Aratanaru Fūin!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto po zdobyciu czakry Kyūbiego. As palavras de Kushina trazem serenidade para Naruto, fazendo o ódio da Nove-Caudas retroceder. Naruto então cria vários clones das sombras e utiliza diversas variantes do Rasengan para empurrar a raposa para trás, permitindo-o a puxar todo o chakra dela. Após obter o chakra da Nove-Caudas, o selo de Naruto adquire um novo formato, e o chakra adquire o formato do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Naruto utiliza a chave para fechar o selo, aprisionando novamente a raposa. Após tudo isso, Kushina revela que era a jinchūriki anterior da Nove-Caudas. Rozdział 500 "Narodziny Naruto" (ナルトの出生, Naruto no Shusshō) left|thumb|159px|Rozdział 500. Kushina opowiada historię swojego klanu, i jak ona stała się drugim jinchūrikim kyūbiego. Potem zaczyna wyjaśniać zdarzenia, które miały miejsce w dniu jego narodzin sprzed szesnastu lat. Kushina mówi, że poród odbywał się w tajemnicy, jak pieczęć utrzymująca lisiego demona była słaba. Wkróce po narodzinach Naruto, zamaskowany mężczyzna zabił strzegących miejsce ANBU, w której urodził się Naruto. Wziął niemowlę jako zakładnika, i powiedział Czwartemu Hokage, żeby odszedł od jinchūrikiego lub zabije malca. Rozdział 501 "Lisi demon atakuje" (九尾襲来!!, Kyūbi Shūrai!!) left|thumb|159px|Kyūbi zostaje uwolniony. right|thumb|159px|Rozdział 501. Tobi consegue atravessar a barreira e sequestra Naruto Uzumaki. Conforme a Nove-Caudas começava a escapar do corpo de Kushina Uzumaki, Tobi exige que Minato Namikaze se afaste de Kushina ou então Naruto morreria. Tobi então fica prestes a atingir Naruto, mas Minato o salva. No entanto, Tobi tinha consegui colocar papéis explosivos em Naruto. Minato e Naruto afortunadamente conseguem escapar, porém Tobi foge com Kushina e libera a Nove-Caudas. Tobi tenta matar Kushina controlando a Nove-Caudas, mas Minato aparece e a salva. Minato então leva Kushina para a sua casa. Ela então relata que Tobi e a raposa estavam direcionando-se para a vila e que Minato deveria detê-los. Minato veste a sua capa, prepara-se para proteger a vila e diz que retornaria. Itachi Uchiha é demonstrado segurando Sasuke Uchiha momentos antes do Ataque do Nove-Caudas em Konoha. Rozdział 502 "Czwartego walka na śmierć i życie" (四代目の死闘!!, Yondaime no Shitō!!) left|thumb|159px|Minato konfrontuje się z Tobim. right|thumb|159px|Rozdział 502. Tobi idzie w kierunku Konohagakure, kilka osób wyczuło obecność Kyūbiego, w tym Kakashi, Trzeci Hokage i Itachi. Zamaskowany mężczyzna przywołuje lisa powodując chaos. Trzeci organizuje wioskę do walki z lisem, zastanawia się jak złamał pieczęć Kushiny, mimo środków ostrożności. Minato przybywa do osady, na monument Hokage. Spowodował, że Kyūbi wyczuł jego obecność i zaatakował go Kulą ogoniastej bestii. Czwarty Hokage wysłał kulę poza osadę za pomocą jutsu czasoprzestrzenną. Wówczas Minato zostaje zaatakowany przez Tobiego, który próbuje wysłać Namikaze do innego wymiaru. Czwarty szybko ucieka za pomocą żółtego błysku. Uświadamia sobie, że siła i wiedza jest nietypowa. Pyta się zamaskowanego mężczyznę czy jest Madarą Uchihą, ale szybko stwierdza, że jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ Madara nie żyje. Tobi spekuluje na ten temat. Minato stwierdza, że z najwyższym jutsu i jego zdolnościami do kontrolowania Kyūbiego, Tobi jest zbyt niebezpieczny, aby pozostawić go przy życiu. Walka sprowadza się do prędkości. Biegną ku sobie, Minato rzuca Latającego Złotego Pioruna Kunaia, który przelatuje przez Tobiego. Następnie Czwarty tworzy Rasengana. Zamaskowany mężczyzna łapie Namikaze za koszulę z myślą, iż zwyciężył, lecz wtedy Czwarty uderza go Rasenganem. Rozdział 503 ""Ducha zamknięcie" autorstwa Minato" (ミナトの屍鬼封尽!!, Minato no Shiki Fūjin!!) left|thumb|159px|Minato łapie Tobiego. right|thumb|Rozdział 503. Minato uderza w dół Tobiego z jego Rasenganem, a następnie teleportuje do zamaskowanego człowieka i uwalnia lisa z jego kontrolą. Uznając swoją porażkę, Tobi wycofuje się na bezpieczną odległość od Czwartego, ale nie przed podaniem będzie miał kolejną szansę na podbój świata, a potem też, teleportuje się. Tymczasem Minato przybywa do Konohy i przywołuje Gamabuntę zachowując lisa, podczas gdy on przygotowuje się teleportować go w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Po przemieszczeniu się do innego miejsca, jest on nieoczekiwanie widzi Kushinę Uzumaki i ich noworodka, który przytrzymuje lisa używając Kongō Fūsa. Pytając, co ona tu robi, Kushina odpowiada mu, stwierdzając, że zamierza wykorzystać ostatni z jej czakry wyciągnąć lisa do niej z nią tak umrą. Minato przygotowuje się do używania pieczęci z dala lisa, mówiąc Kushinie, że on będzie oszczędzać swojej czakry, aby dać jej szansę zobaczyć Naruto po raz ostatni jako shinigami unosi się nad nim złowieszczo. Rozdział 504 "Dziękuję" (ありがとう, Arigatō) right|thumb|159px|Minato i Kushina ochraniają Naruto. Kushina sprzeciwnia się użyciu Shiki Fūjin, prosząc Minato dlaczgo on musi poświęcić się, by mogła spotkać Naruto przez kilka minut, gdy będzie starszy. Namikaze przekonuje ją, że jest to słuszne, ponieważ nigdy zastąpić nią. Bóg śmierci chwyta lisiego demona, ale pieczętuje tylko połowę. Minato przywołuje Gerotorę i daje mu klucz do pieczęci, aby umieścić na Naruto. Kushina mówi swe ostatnie słowa pożegnalne do syna, a następnie Minato wykonuje Hakke no Fūin Shiki na synu. W obecnej chwili, Kushina przeprasza Naruto, że nie byli przy nim, a on odpowiada, że otrzymał od nich miłość. Kushina powoli znikała, ale przytuliła się do syna i dopiero teraz zniknęła. Cytat "Niejszy tom jest wynikiem rozmów autora z żoną, narysował go przy stałej konsultacji. Jest to historia matki." - Masashi Kishimoto, 2010 Na drugiej stronie okładki Aby zawładnąć siłą Dziewięcioogoniastego, Naruto udaje się na wyspę należącą do Kumo-Gakure celem szkolenia. Z pomocą Bee-nastego udaje mu się zdjąć pieczęć z lisiego demona, ale zła wola monstrum jest tak wielka, że wciąga chłopaka w swoje czeluści. Tam Naruto spotyka kogoś, kogo najmniej się spodziewał... Kategoria:Tomy